Seth
Seth is another son of Calvert and Molly, and the brother of Dethklok drummer Pickles. Like his brother, Seth's surname is unknown. Family Despite Seth being an ex-con living above his parents' garage, and having Pickles move out and become a successful rockstar (both in Snakes N' Barrels and Dethklok), Calvert and Molly completely ignore Pickles' achievements in favor of Seth's. He is shown to have received more of his parents' attention than his younger brother, to the point of being spoiled. This left Pickles with an inferiority complex and resentment toward his family. Seth has a wife named Amber and an unnamed child, both of whom get the most amount of positive attention from him in his family. He has only spoken nice things about either of them, albeit only to squeeze more sympathy from the guests during the episode "Dethwedding". History Season 1 In "Dethfam" his parents show pride in his completion of a Music Management course while in Wisconsin State Prison and pushing Pickles to create an office above their garage to allow Seth to become Pickles' manager. In the episode, Seth tells Pickles he knows his Social Security number and is shown to be domineering and threatening towards his younger brother. Season 2 In "Dethwedding", Seth contacts Pickles (via video tape) about his upcoming wedding where he requests Dethklok to perform (much to Pickles's horror). In The Tribunal's meeting in that episode, much of Seth's background is revealed by Crozier. Crozier states Seth was recently released from Wisconsin State Prison after serving eight months for DWI, selling fake cocaine to an undercover officer and beating a prostitute with a brick. Vater Orlaag states that "Seth is a violent pathological liar and charlatan" and believes Seth's reasons for marriage may simply be for a chance to unite with his brother's wealth. While travelling to Wisconsin with Pickles, Nathan tells Pickles "don't take this the wrong way, Pickles, but your -- your brother's kind of, um... kind of a weird greedy dick, you know?", to which Pickles responds with stark silence, saying nothing throughout most of the trip. Pickles discovers his parents converted the attic into a house room for Seth & his bride-to-be, Amber. Seth immediately starts to bullying his brother for cash. Seth's two pals, Mitch and Bobby, both of whom Pickles describes as being high-school dropouts and criminals, also bully Pickles for money and call him "Rich Bitch". At a rehearsal-dinner, Seth gives a speech saying "My big brother got everything in life, and I got shit. Everything was fucking handed to him on a silver fucking platter. Things are gonna be fucking different. I got my fucking shit together now. I got a fucking wife and a fucking mouth to feed on the way, so it makes me fucking responsible, you know. And I got -- I also got several fucking business endeavors, you know, coming up with Dethklok. It's all good, you know. It's all good. I just can't wait to see what fucking Dethklok got me for a wedding gift. Thank you!" Seth's wedding is shown to be nothing more than a scam to get Pickles to pay for the wedding, his bachelor party, and an expensive wedding gift. His decision to marry Amber was mainly due to her being pregnant with his child. Seth is later outraged when he receives a blender as a wedding gift, which Toki drunkenly reveals, "It's what you registered for at Cratenbarrells." Seth accuses Pickles of ruining his wedding, to which Pickles responds with equal hostility, yelling "I'm gonna kill you!" as Pickles jumps on stage, chokes Seth, and then punches him to the floor. Pickles continues to beat his brother until he is forced to flee as the cops show up. On the ride back to Mordhaus, Pickles reveals to his bandmates he feels bad for Seth, saying he doesn't know why he feels bad for his brother and that he hates feeling that way. Pickles decides to make amends with his brother and contacts Ofdensen via holo-projection to see about giving his brother a job with the band's company. After protests from the rest of Dethklok, Ofdensen says "Well, actually, Pickles, if you want to involve your brother in the Dethklok company, there may be a job opening -- a very dangerous job opening very far away. But if you were okay with this, he could be placed in charge of Dethklok Australia." (The previous Head of Dethklok Australia was assassinated by The Revengencers). Pickles decides to take Ofdensen's suggestion and makes his brother head of Dethklok Australia. The Australia Today Newspaper headlines read, "PICKLES' BROTHER SETH APPOINTED HEAD OF DETHKLOK AUSTRALIA". A second headline says, "ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ON SETH. SECURITY UPGRADED". A third headline reads, "SETH ENLISTS ENTIRE POLICE FORCE TO PROTECT HIM FROM REVENGENCERS". A fourth headline states, "LAWLESSNESS ENSUES AS ALL RESOURCES ARE DIVERTED TO SETH". A final headline reveals, "SYDNEY BURNS IN RIOTS, SETH SAFE". Seth is last seen with his wife Amber, holding his newborn baby and watching with a satisfied smile as the city of Sydney burns. Season 3 In Rehabklok, Seth appears alive, living the high life in Australia. During the episode it is revealed that Seth is a compulsive liar who blamed Pickles for his mistakes (resulting in Pickles getting punished for Seth's actions). Pickles originally became an alcoholic as a result of Seth's actions, having begun drinking at the age of six. Pickles is forced by his bandmates to forgive Seth in order to complete his 12-step program. Pickles ends up paying him five million dollars (which he asks for in order to accept Pickles' forgiveness). Season 4 Though he does not have a speaking role, he is seen in the episode "Motherklok" during the Tribunal scene. He appears to still be married to Amber (or someone that looks very similar) and his child has aged up to somewhere around 4 years old. The child is still nameless, but appears to be redhaired and male. Trivia *A red haired version of Seth's design was one of the preliminary designs for Pickles. Instances of this design's use can be seen in early group shots. *Seth has been introduced as both Pickles' younger and older brother at different stages of the series, leading to some confusion as to how old they are in relation to each other. * Much like his child, his age is realistically unrelated to the canon timeline (see comment above.) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Convicted Felons/Ex-Cons Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Pickle's Family Category:Dethklok Category:Dethklok Employees Category:Band Managers Category:Record Industry Category:Dethklok Relatives